1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of clamps, including clamps for seismic bracing and sway braces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seismic sway bracing is often required for plumbing systems, fire sprinklers, electrical systems, heating conduits, ventilation conduits, air conditioning conduits, and other structural and non-structural components of a building as well as some equipment installed in buildings. One way of sway bracing is to couple a system to be braced to a pipe or other rigid structural member that is in turn coupled to building structure, such as a wall or a building structural member, for example a bar joist, I-beam, or other flanged member.